User blog:SibunaSeason34/New design on the wikia!
It's been more than half a year since I posted something on my blog. Or contributed to this wikia in general. So, being an admin, I realized that I started paying this show more dust than Nickelodeon. I realized that I became someone who I feared to become in 2013. A House of Anubis fan that does nothing good for the show. I feel like at some point I betrayed my favorite childhood show. That's when I decided to come online once again and do something good to this wikia. As you can see, if anyone is reading this anyways, I completely changed the layout for this wikia. Why? First things first, I haven't been updating it since X-Men: Apocalypse came out. I know, tragic. The idea of the new background came to me when I was listening to random sad songs on YouTube and remembered how much I miss House of Anubis. House of Anubis, a show that we made memories with, is now one of our nicest memories. The laughs, the cries, the mysteries, the characters, the couples, the teachers, everything we once watched everyday for 11 minutes (25 in the later seasons), is sadly now a memory. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't acknowledge and appreciate it. That's the main idea of the new background, I guess. These photos will remind us of our greatest childhood memories. These photos of Nina, Eddie, Joy, KT, Amber, Patricia, Fabian (adding more was necessary but I didn't want to overdo it) and the Anubis house will remind us of our favorite show and the magic behind it, no pun intended. For the logo and the main page, I wanted to reflect how nothing in House of Anubis was ever black or white. It wasn't a fight between good and wrong, it was a mixture of both - sadness and laughter, mystery and relationships, Corbierre and Victor, school and teenagehood, KT and a tree stump. It always came in two. That's what I intended to do once I got the idea of creating a theme that's at the same time in mixed colors. (also, I thought it looked cool so idk) I wanted to thank Theresa for keeping her Sibuna spirit alive. For not betraying her favorite show and favorite cast. For being the admin this incredible magic world of HOA deserves. We butted heads at times, and I want to apologize for hurting you every once in a while in the past. I love you, you're an awesome person who deserves nothing but happiness and love. Because you spread nothing but that. You, Theresa, in some way showed me how dedicated I should have been as a House of Anubis fan. I'm proud of you bruh. As for me, I still check on my favorite actors from the show (Alexandra, Nathalia, Burkely, Ana, Tasie, Jade etc.) and'' I will'' come online every now and then to check how things are. To remind myself the facts and clues I may have forgotten over those past years without acknowledging House of Anubis. We all barried House of Anubis. But not in where we barry everything else, - in this case, it's in our hearts. The Sibuna lives in all of us. And it will always live on, at least in my case, until my very last heart beat. House of Anubis was a one big work of art that went on for a short ass amount of time. It deserved more, but I think it's time to leave in the past for now. Until the next mystery comes knocking in our (British boarding school) door. That is all. Sibuna. Category:Blog posts